Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Sam y Freddie son novios y  viven juntos, pero ella esconde algo, que aunque cambie no lo podrá ocultar. Song-fic. iCarly no me pertenece.


Basado en la cancion Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder de Vocaloid

Sam y Freddie son novios y viven juntos, pero ella esconde algo, que aunque cambie no lo podrá ocultar.

Si no quieres llorar y odiar un poquito a Sam no lo leas.

Butterfly On your Right Shoulder (Capitulo Único)

Freddie observo con interés la grabadora que extrañamente pasaba una canción en japonés. Buena o mala suerte, sabía japonés y entendía la letra.

**En tu hombro yo, una mariposa soy**

**Besos de pasión**

**Que vuelan por la habitación**

**Aprendí el dolor, de un amor desgarrador**

**Y como una canción, mi alma resonó**

**En tu hombro yo, una mariposa soy**

**Besos de pasión**

**Que vuelan por la habitación**

**Aprendí el dolor, de un amor desgarrador**

**Y como una canción, mi alma resonó**

Vaya canción, perfecta para el momento. Solo podía pensar en ella, la mujer que le desgarraba e alma, aquella que tenia perfecto control sobre él.

Observo la ventana mientras oía el resto de la canción.

**En una pesadilla estoy**

**Del cual solo tú me podrías despertar**

**Todo inicio es siempre tan trivial**

**Pero así es como****empieza****toda pasión**

**No preguntes si acaso está bien**

**No puedo responder si primero hay que probar**

**Por la noche me dejo llevar**

**Y me entrego a tu****completa****voluntad**

Si, él se suele entregar a su voluntad, no solo porque sabe ella es más fuerte, sino porque no la quiere perder, tal vez eso es lo que la esta llevando a lo que hace ahora.

Observo su celular, ni una llamada, tampoco un mensaje. Aunque le doliera tenía que aceptar, ella se encontraba bien acompañada. Su único consuelo era que cuando llegara trataría de hacer parecer todo tan normal, no, no es así, así no son las cosas.

**Encrespas tus pestañas**

**Te delineas la mirada**

**Te pones de nuevo ese brillo labial**

Si, ella se arregla, pero no para él. Una vez ya la vio así, de esa manera, maquillada y aunque no era lo mismo que verla normal, se veía hermosa. Ella sabe muy bien que ello lo va a enloquecer, tanto que al final de la noche no quedara nada. Y luego huira de su casa y vendrá a esta en la que el castaño se encuentra, para descansar, y decirse feliz, sabe que lo fue, pero a lo mejor ahora ya no, al menos ya no es feliz a lado de Freddie.

**En tu hombro yo, una mariposa soy**

**Besos de pasión**

**Que vuelan por la habitación**

**Aprendí el dolor, de un amor desgarrador**

**Y como una canción, mi alma resonó**

**Besos de pasión**

**En nuestra habitación**

**En nuestra habitación**

**Vuelan vuelan vuelan**

**En nuestra habitación**

**En nuestra habitación**

**En tu hombro yo, una mariposa soy**

**Besos de pasión**

**Que vuelan por la habitación**

**Aprendí el dolor, de un amor desgarrador**

**Y como una canción, mi alma resonó**

Se sentía morir, se apodero de él un sentimiento más grande que el miedo a perderla, la frustración. Aquella mujer de cabellos dorados no llegaba, nunca se tardaba tanto, tal vez esta vez sí se había decidido, porque, aunque Freddie no lo quiera admitir quedarse con él era lo más lógico. Mas sin embargo ella nunca había sido lógica, con los dos tenia cosas muy valiosas; uno le daba pasión y amor, sin ningún compromiso, mientras que el otro le daba dinero, algo de lo que ella había carecido por mucho tiempo.

**Húmedo por la lluvia quedé**

**Mi cabello lucía empapado también**

**Motivado por la soledad**

**En el baño temblando te fui a esperar**

**Te persigo queriendo escapar**

**Y a la vez tu me sigues ¿es raro no crees?**

**Voy en serio no suelo bromear**

**Aunque duela yo todo lo haré por ti**

La puerta sonó, por fin esa linda mujer se dignaba en aparecer. Afuera llovía, la perfecta escusa para justificar su olor extraño, pero el castaño no la querría enfrentar, prefirió acostarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos como si durmiera

Ella entro a la casa que desde hace tanto compartía con él y lo primero que escucho fueron unas notas musicales acompañado de una letra en una lengua que apenas entendía.

**Pinté mis uñas rojas**

**Me puse una argolla**

**Sé que a tu lado nuevas joyas yo tendré**

Ya había escuchado antes esa canción, cortesía de su mejor amiga. Curiosamente traía encima joyas y argollas además de las uñas pintadas.

**No quiero vivir, una nueva decepción**

**Solo tu podrás, satisfacer mi corazón**

**Yo te quiero a ti, ¿cómo es que me confundí?**

**Acaso no eres tú, el que ha robado mi razón**

**Que desilusión, quisiera morirme aquí**

**Siempre obtengo tanto arrepentimiento como placer**

**No quiero más dolor**

**Mátame ya por favor**

**Sólo acábame, detén esta unión... Mátame**

**No quiero vivir, una nueva decepción**

**Solo tu podrás, satisfacer mi corazón**

**Yo te quiero a ti, ¿cómo es que me confundí?**

**Acaso no eres tú, el que ha robado mi razón**

Arrepentimiento, justo lo que había sentido esa misma tarde. No quería morir, pero conocía a quien sí, aquel castaño que se encontraba en la alcoba. Si se había equivocado porque en esa casa se encontraba quien robaba sus suspiros y corazón, ¿Cómo se confundió? Bastaron un par de fajos de billetes y un hombre apuesto, para que ella saliera de su ruta. Cierto no quiere salir lastimada, decepcionada, pero ¿Qué no ella, ya lastimo y decepciono a alguien? Bien sabía la respuesta.

**Que desilusión, quisiera morirme aquí**

**Siempre obtengo tanto arrepentimiento como placer**

**No quiero ya sufrir, una nueva decepción**

**Solo tu podrás, calmar este dolor**

**En tu hombro yo, una mariposa soy**

**Besos de pasión**

**Que vuelan por la habitación**

**Aprendí el dolor, de un amor desgarrador**

**Y como una canción, mi alma resonó**

Si, Freddie quería morir. La canción había acabado hacia ya mucho rato. Mientras la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios tomaba un baño, el lloraba en silencio. Tan solo tenía que conformarse con decir, "soy novio de Sam Pucket", aunque de pareja, el sintiera, no quedaba nada. Otro en alguna parte de la ciudad tenía la dicha de poner mencionar las palabras "Yo duermo con Sam Pucket, porque ella quiere dormir conmigo"

Así triste y desolado, Benson cerró los ojos mientras su mente trazaba un plan para salir de esa vida y alejarse de quien le causaba tanto daño.

Bien gracias por leer. Ando sentimental.

SAYONARA


End file.
